


Remember Me

by ReaperWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new curse hits town while Emma, Killian, and Henry are away, they are forced to play match maker to try to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel to my work, Stealing Home, and employs Adelphia and Caius, the Original Characters from that work. It makes more sense if you read that one, but it's not 100% necessary. I wasn't going to revisit them, but the muse wants what the muse wants.

It had been a snap decision.  Henry had been missing New York, and mentioned the time his class had gone to see a Broadway matinee as a special field trip.  His birthday was coming up in just a few weeks, so she had asked Regina’s permission, and then had booked tickets to a show for the two of them and Killian.  They had taken him out of school early Friday morning and driven down, getting a hotel room.  This time, Killian had fit in better in his newly modern clothes, and they had spent Saturday wandering the city, showing him the Met and the Museum of Natural Science, before grabbing dinner and seeing the musical.  They had then returned, leaving early Sunday morning.

Initially, it seemed like nothing had changed.  Emma pulled up to their place and got out.  Killian joined her to help grab their bags as Henry finished the level on his computer game in the back seat.  As they were unloading, Emma saw their friend Del walking up the street.  Only something was…off.  Del had been a happy addition to town ever since a curse she and her love, Caius, had labored under had broken and they had been reunited.  Caius had been Kevin Harper under the dark curse, chief of the fire department, and the two had married a short time after being reunited when Del had appeared in town out of thin air.

The Del Emma and Killian knew walked with joy in her step and a smile on her face.  This young woman was walking with her eyes cast down, wearing glasses that Emma had never seen before.  She was hunched and looked down-trodden. 

“Del?” Killian had spoken, his voice ringing with concern.  She walked on as if she hadn’t heard them.  Killian set the bags down and moved to intercept her.  “Delphine?”

It was like watching a scarred animal.  When Killian’s movement caught her eye, the woman shied from him, looking startled.

“Del?”  This time Killian’s voice registered dread.

“I think you’re mistaken.”  Even Del’s voice, usually full of confidence, was timid.  “My name is Adelind, but no one calls me Del.”

“Of course they do, lass.”  Killian looked perplexed as he searched her face.  Emma moved to join him.  “We all do.”

“Everyone calls me Adelind.”  She looked from him to Emma, confusion and a touch of fear in her eyes.  “Except my mother.  She called me Addy.  Not Del.”

Emma looked carefully at her and realized her wedding ring was gone. Only the bracelet she had worn for lifetimes remained. “Adelind, do you know us?”

Now the girl did look frightened.  “Of course.  You’re Sherriff Swan.  You’ve been Sherriff about two years, ever since Gra…Sherriff Humbert passed.  And this is Mr. Jones, the assistant Harbor Master.  You date.”

“Adelind, how well do you know us?” Emma tried to keep her voice calm and soothing.  Something was definitely wrong.

“I mean, I’ve seen you around town as Sherriff, and with your son.”  She looked back at Killian, discomfort written on her face.  “And I’ve waited on Mr. Jones at the flower shop, when he’s sent you flowers.”

Emma fought to keep her mouth from dropping open.  Del had met Killian lifetimes ago, had prophesied their eventual relationship.  He had become one of her closest friends, him and Emma’s mother.

“Adelind, where’s your wedding ring?”  Killian asked the question quietly, but it impacted like a bomb.  Del’s eyes teared up.

“That’s a very cruel question, sir.”  For the first time, she seemed to find courage.  “I’ve never been married.  Everyone in town knows that.  I’m just Moe French’s dumb little shop girl he hired to replace his daughter when she went off to library school.  Excuse me.  I’ll be going now.”

With that she turned and walked off, the fire seeming to go out of her as her shoulders drooped.  Killian looked like he wanted to go after her, but Emma laid a hand on his arm.  “Something’s wrong.  I need you to take Henry inside while I go try to see what happened.”

“Love,” he protested, but she shook her head.

“We need to know that Henry’s safe.”  She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  “Please.  I’m going to go see my mom.”

*******

She stood at the door to the loft, summoning the courage to knock.  It felt like the night Killian had brought her back from New York, when she didn’t know if her parents would remember her.  Now she wondered the same thing.

She raised her hand and cracked her knuckles sharply on the wood.  After a moment, the door opened and Emma found herself face to face with…Belle.  “What are you doing here?”

The pretty librarian looked at her like she was mad.  “I live here, Sherriff.  Can I help you?”

“I was looking for my…I mean, Mary Margaret.”  Emma paused.  “Is she home?”

“No, she was at the school doing some lesson prep for tomorrow.  Can I help you with anything?”  Belle was looking at her oddly.

“When did you move in?”  Emma asked the question calmly, while inside, the disquiet of the day so far only grew. 

“Right after you moved out.  You know, when you got custody of Henry, after Regina’s conviction.”

“Conviction?”  Emma couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on.

“For attempted murder.  She poisoned Henry accidentally trying to kill you.  She’s in the prison outside of town.”  Now the pretty young was looking at her oddly.  “Are you feeling well, Sherriff?”

“Fine, thanks Miss French.”  Emma smiled weakly.  “Have a good day.”  Emma waited until Belle had shut the door. 

Opening her phone, she scrolled until she found David’s number.  She pressed send.  After a moment, the call connected.  “David’s phone, Kathrine speaking.”

Emma hung up.

******

She, Killian, and Henry sat around the dinner table, starring at each other.  She had done more reconnaissance around town and the results were startling.   “It’s the dark curse again.”  Henry looked from his mom to the man who had become like a father to him.  “It has to be.  No one knew we would be out of town, so we weren’t affected.”

“But who cast it?”  Emma rubbed a hand over her face.  “Regina’s in prison.  Gold’s in prison.  I can’t think of anyone else who has that kind of power, other than me, and maybe Elsa, and we didn’t do it.”

“Well, it’s broken with True Love’s Kiss, right love?”  Killian waited until she nodded.  “Well, the last time you kissed Henry.  Just kiss him again.”

Henry shrugged, so Emma leaned over and kissed his forehead.  Nothing happened.

“Maybe it didn’t work because we’ve broken it that way once before?”  Henry looked concerned.  “Mom, you and Killian love each other.  You try.”

Killian looked at her, then leaned in, kissing her softly.  Again, nothing happened.

Emma closed her eyes and thought.  “When Dad kissed Mom, she was under the sleeping curse.  Same when I kissed you.  Regina kissed you when we were still under threat from Zelena.”  She sighed and opened her eyes.  “We aren’t in immediate danger from this curse.  So maybe we can’t break it.”

“Then who can?” Henry asked.  Emma shook her head, but Killian tilted his.

“I think I know.”

*****

Moe French was behind the counter of Game of Thorns when Emma and Killian walked in.  “Sherriff, Mr. Jones!  Finally tying the knot?  I can give you a good bargain on wedding flowers, Sherriff, since you saved my life from that maniac Gold.”

Emma stumbled for a minute as Killian chuckled behind her.  He knew she loved him, but Emma had thus far been resistant to labels.  “Not today, Moe, thanks!”  She looked around.  “Is Adelind working today?”

“She’s in the back.  Everything all right?” Moe asked as he glanced over his shoulder to the doorway leading to the backroom.

“Fine.”  Emma smiled and put her game face on.  “I have reason to suspect Adelind might have been a witness to a crime, and I’d like to borrow her for the afternoon.  The Sherriff’s office will reimburse you for her time.”

Moe shrugged.  “Sure, just let me see if she has finish Mayor Nolan’s weekly flowers from her husband.”  Among the weirdest realities under this curse was that David was once again ‘married’ to Katherine, and they thought that baby Neal was their child.  In this version of the curse, Katherine had finished law school and was the town mayor.

Moe disappeared in the back, only to return with a morose looking Del.  “You needed to see me, Sherriff?”

“Yes, there was a break in the other day on Main Street, and security footage showed you window shopping a block over.”  Emma hoped that was vague enough to make the girl believe her.  “It’s possible you might have seen something and not even realized it.”

“I’m not sure I even remember that.”  Adelind looked at Moe, her eyes almost pleading.  “Are you sure you can spare me, Mr. French?”

“Go ahead, girl.”  Moe smiled at her like a fond uncle.  “You’ve got all today’s orders done, and the back room’s immaculate.  You’ve a civic duty to help if you can.”

Adelind reached under the counter for the messenger bag she seemed to carry as a purse, then followed them out.  Emma had brought the cruiser to make it look official and let Adelind in the front seat, while Killian took the back.

She drove quickly through town to the fire station, pulling up outside.  The crew was working on washing the engine, and the young chief, Kevin Harper turned as they stopped.  He said something to his second in command and then moved their way.

“I thought you said this was about a robbery on Main Street?” Adelind’s cheeks were flushed a light pink.

“Bear with me, okay?”  Emma climbed out and let Killian out, then opened the door for Del.

“Good afternoon, Sherriff!  Killian!”  Kevin Harper walked over to them.  Adelind’s eyes seemed to find a loose piece of pavement and lock on to it.  “What can I do for you?”

“Chief Harper.”  Emma smiled at him.  “This is Adelind Lark.  Do you two know each other?”

Harper peered at his wife closely.  “She looks familiar.  Is she in trouble?”

“No, not at all.”  Emma turned at looked at Adelind.  “Do you know Chief Harper?”

Del flushed a deeper pink.  “Yes.”

Killian smiled at her in a way he meant to be encouraging, but that only put her more on edge.  “How do you know him, lass?”

“God, do I have to?”  She looked at Emma who nodded.  The sigh that issued forth was one of someone who was very, very long suffering.  “Last year, a kitten got on the roof of the shop, and I tried to get it.  Then I slipped and slid and caught my pants on a nail.  Chief Harper and his men came and helped me get down.”  Emma watched Del’s face.  It was the truth, just not all of it.

Kevin Harper looked at her more closely, and then broke out laughing.  “Of course, I remember now.  I told you to leave the rescuing to the professionals next time.”  He put out a hand to her.  “Nice to meet you again, Miss Lark.”

Adelind looked at his outstretched hand, then gingerly reached out, and took it.  Everything seemed fine for a moment, then suddenly her eyes shifted, searching his face for a moment with a look of confused panic.  Then they rolled back and her knees buckled as she fainted.

Kevin’s reflexes were fastest and he caught her, lowering her gently down and cradling her in his lap.  Her glasses had been knocked off, leaving her face more like the Del she and Killian knew.  Kevin’s face was a little gob-smacked and they watched as his hand came up, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes.  Then he seemed to shake himself, and reached for her wrist, gently moving the bracelet to take her pulse.  He caught Killian’s eye.  “Not usually the effect I have on women, eh Jones?”

Killian chuckled and shook his head.  “I guess not.”

Just then, Del’s head moved and her eyes opened.  When she found herself starring up into Kevin’s green eyes, she blanched and tried to move out of his hold quickly, nearly toppling herself.  “Easy, Miss Lark.  You fainted.”

“Sorry.  I’m sorry.”  She looked mortified.  “I didn’t eat much lunch and…well, stupid, it was stupid.”

“Not stupid.”  Kevin was smiling at her and reached out, handing her the glasses he had retrieved.  “Are you all right now?”

“Yes?”  It sounded more like a question.  “Just...does the word Caletta mean something to you?”

Emma watched the man pause.  “It…rings a bell, but I can’t say why.”  He looked at her.  “Does it mean something to you?”

At that, the curiosity left her face, replaced by the same weary exhaustion she had before.  “No, I guess not.”  She stood, and seemed to wobble.  When Kevin reached for her, she shied from him as she had Killian the day before.

Just then, the pirate’s phone rang.  “Hello?  Yeah.  Yeah, I’ll be there shortly.”  He hung up.  “Bit of an emergency down at the docks.  Love, can you drop me over there?”

Emma nodded, looking at the others.  “Adelind…”

“I’ll walk.”  The woman seemed to square her shoulders.  “Just let me get my bag.”

“I’ll drive you.”  Kevin’s voice sounded commanding, and when she seemed about to argue, he pushed on.  “It would be awful for you to faint on the walk home and possibly risk someone hitting you with a car or something.”

Adelind sighed heavily as Emma grabbed her bag and handed it to her.  Without a word, she followed Kevin to the Chief’s SUV and climbed in when he opened the door for her.  She gave him brief directions to her house and then looked out the window as Emma and Killian drove away.

******

Kevin Harper pulled up at the end of a dirt lane near the sea to a tiny clapboard cottage.  A wind chime made from driftwood and shells hung near the door, and a cat looked at them curiously out of the window.  Around the cottage was a beautiful garden.  Adelind’s hand moved for her seatbelt, and he reached to stop her.  She jerked back like she had been burned. 

“Miss Lark, I wonder if you’d like to get coffee with me some time?”  He smiled at her; a smile he knew people called charming.  It had not failed to garner him female interest.  Now, however, what it was garnering him was a look of incredulity. 

“You’re kidding, right?”  She searched his face, one hand coming up to push her glasses up her nose.  “You really don’t remember me, do you?”

“I remember the failed cat rescue,” Kevin replied confused.

This time, the laugh that came from her was sad and a little bitter.  “You were on the basketball team at Storybrooke High School.  You ran with all the popular kids… David Nolan and his brother James, Rob Locksley, Queen Bee Katherine, and Marian, and Ruby Lucas.”

“So?” He couldn’t figure out what she was getting at.  “I don’t understand what this has to do with anything.”

“Of course you don’t.”  Adelind brought a hand up, shoving her unruly curls back.  “Your circle of friends…hell, the whole school made my life a living hell.  Everyone but Mary Margaret Blanchard, who is pathologically nice, and Will Scarlett, and Graham Humbert.  They were the only ones who were ever kind to me.  The rest of you picked on my hair and my glasses and my thrift store clothes.  You all said I smelled like fish because my dad was a fisherman and my mom worked at the cannery.”

Kevin was silent, shocked, trying to remember back to high school, remember her even being there.  But she was on a roll now.

“The basketball team collected all the dissected frogs from biology junior year and put them in my locker. The cheerleaders used to hide my gym clothes.”  She paused, taking a breath.  “All I could think of was getting out and going to college.  Somewhere far away.  And then…my parents died in the wreck.  And it was almost a blessing, because at least then I went from being a target to being invisible.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, softly.

“So, I don’t know what Mr. Jones said to you, or why he thinks it’s any of his business.”  She unhooked her seatbelt and grabbed her bag.  “But I am trapped in a town where no one sees me, except Mr. French.  The only guy who ever dated me dumped me for the Sherriff and then died.  So, no, Chief Harper, I don’t care to have coffee with you.  I just want to be left alone.  And you can tell Jones and Sherriff Swan I said so.”

With that, she got out of the car and ran for the door, letting herself in and slamming it shut behind her.  Adelind slid down the rough wood, her knees pulled up to her chest as the tears she had held in streamed down her face. 

Outside, Kevin Harper starred after her, shocked.  The incidents she described where like fuzzy memories of a film than something he had experienced.  His hand shaking slightly, he turned the key in the ignition and pulled away, haunted by sad violet eyes.

*******

Killian met Kevin Harper for drinks later that evening.  It turned out that under this version of the curse, he had regular guys nights with the leading men in town- David who ran the animal shelter; Robin who was serving as the area’s game warden; and Harper. 

Kevin was already at the back booth, idly shuffling a deck of cards when he walked into the Rabbit Hole.  Killian grabbed a beer from the bar and joined him.  “What’s got you down, mate?”

He looked up.  “I asked Miss Lark out for coffee, when I drove her home.”

“Well done, mate!” Killian looked at him, seeing the grimace on his face.  “Or, not?”

“Apparently, the people I ran around with in high school tormented the poor woman.”  Kevin shook his head sadly.  “I can barely remember her.”

“Well, what made you ask her out, then?”  Killian was curious.  Was their love trying to break through the curse?  Was what happened to Del, when she fainted, her powers trying to assert themselves?

Harper shook his head and considered his beer for a long moment.  “You know, I didn’t really notice her before yesterday.  But after she fainted, and I had her in my arms, looking at her face…she just felt right there.  Like I had known her all my life.”  He paused, chuckling.  “That’s crazy though, isn’t it?”

“No, mate.  I felt the same way about Emma, when I met her.”  Killian took a pull off his pint glass.  “Maybe this is fates way of showing you what you’ve missed seeing all these years.  Maybe what you need to do is woo her.”

Harper seemed to consider for a long moment.  “Maybe you’re right.”

“To romance,” Killian said, clinking his glass with his friend’s.  After all, he was counting on him to break the curse.

*******

The next day, when Adelind came in to work, Moe French handed her an order with no name on it, just a specification of flower preferences.  As she read it over, a secret smile lit her face.  Jasmine, bougainvillea, dahlias, and delphinium, all of which were some of her favorites.  She turned on the small radio in the back, and set to work, selecting blooms, trimming and arranging in a pretty crystal vase.

When she finished, she brought it up front to the desk.  “Mr. French, you forgot the name on this one.”

“I’ve got the card here,” he said, sticking the plastic holder carefully in her work.  “There.”

“Is it for delivery or pick up?”  She looked over the order book for the week.  Nothing else for today.  She would spend her afternoon doing some ready-made arrangements.  Maybe sketch some ideas for some of the holiday arrangements they would need in the coming months, or work on rearranging the cooler storage.

“Delivery.”  Moe was grinning at her like the cat that ate the canary.  He picked up the arrangement and handed it to her.  “Done.”

Adelind looked at him with confusion, then glanced at the name on the card.  ‘Miss Adelind Lark, Game of Thorns’.  Setting it down, she pulled the envelope carefully from its holder.   Opening it, she read the card.

“Dear Miss Lark, My deepest apologies for upsetting you yesterday.  It was not my intention.  I would like to make it up to you with dinner.  Please, call me.”  It was signed Kevin Harper, with a phone number.

“Seriously?”  She set the card down and looked at her hard work.  Moe seemed to see she was less than pleased.

“Adelind?  I’m sorry, it was my idea to have you do the bouquet.  I thought it would be cute.”  He put his hand on her arm gently, and in that moment, she missed her father acutely.

“What part of please leave me alone doesn’t he understand?” Her voice was a weary sigh. 

“You’re a pretty girl, Adelind.”  Moe saw her grimace.  “It’s true.  When you smile, it lights the room.  Maybe he’s genuinely sorry.  Maybe you should give him a chance.”

“Maybe the sun will rise in the West tomorrow.”  She sighed.  “I’m not upset with you Mr. French, it’s just…I don’t know.  There was always something about Chief Harper, even when we were kids.  But the way his clique was…this just feels like the set up to Carrie, and next thing you know, I’ll be drenched in pig blood.”

“Or, just maybe, the boy’s changed.”  He gave her arm one last pat, then moved to start loading the rest of the deliveries into the van.  “Maybe your luck is finally changing.”

Adelind watched him go, then sighed and looked at the card again.  The urge to drop it in the trash fought with the niggling feeling that there was something there, something she didn’t understand.  Slipping it into the pocket of her jeans, she set out the desk bell with the ‘Ring for Assistance’ sign and stepped back to the back to work on the cooler.


	2. Starting Over

Emma was staring at the large whiteboard she had set up in her office.  It looked like something out of a Hollywood cop drama.  On it were photos of people in town, and a short description of their new cursed identity.  Some were the same- Mary Margaret Blanchard, spinster school teacher.  Others were radically different- Katherine Nolan, madam Mayor.  She had looked closely at Katherine first as a possible target, but her husband…her real husband, Frederick, was alive and well and back as the gym coach at the school.  He was what she loved most, so if this was the dark curse, she couldn’t have cast it.

It was frustrating, and she was considering taking everything down and starting over when the door opened.  She instinctively flipped it to the other side, a banal diagram of crime reports in the area, then breathed a sigh of relief when Killian walked in.  “Any luck, love?”

“None.”  She sighed as his arms came around her, his head resting on her shoulder.  “No one has obviously gained from this.  Katherine’s mayor, but she doesn’t have Frederick.  And no one else seems to have benefited over much.  Plus, I haven’t noticed anyone ostensibly missing.”

“So still at square one?”  Killian pressed a kiss to her neck.  “Operation reunion, as Henry is calling it, is proceeding with Del and Caius, though there is a snag.  Apparently in this version of the curse, he was of the ‘popular’ crowd in school, while Del was…well, not.”

“Ouch.”  Emma remembered what being the weird (read foster) kid in school felt like.  “Poor Del.”

“Well, and then you stole her boyfriend.”  Killian grinned when Emma jerked. 

“I did what now?” She turned looking at him.  “You?”

“No, lass.”  Then he became serious.  “Graham.  In her memories, Graham was also kind to her, and they dated a little in the year before you came.  Then you arrived, and Graham broke up with her.  It appears to have driven her cursed personality more inward.”

“Christ.”  Emma rubbed her hand over her face.  “Do we even think that them falling in love and kissing again will do anything?  It’s not like they’re in mortal danger.”

“We have to hope, love.”  Killian pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  “It’s what you hero types always say.”

“I hope you are right.”  Emma held him close.  “I hope.”

*****

Adelind rode through town on her bicycle to the fire station.  A few of the men were outside, and she recognized some of them as the boys who had tormented her in high school.  “Well, well,” said one, looking at her.  “If it isn’t the fishmonger’s daughter.”  The man made a grab for her handlebars.

“Is Chief Harper in?” She fought to keep her voice calm.  “I’d like to speak with him.”

A second man had joined them now.  “At least she smells better now that she works in a flower shop.  Pity she’s still so plain.”

Adelind squared her shoulders.  “Please let go of my bicycle.  I just need to speak to Chief Harper for a moment.”

With a shove, the man let go, and Adelind fought to stay up right.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the SUV that had dropped her off day before pulled up.  “There you go, Molly Malone.” The second man sneered.

Adelind flushed with anger and embarrassment.  “Forget it.”

She turned and pushed off just as Kevin climbed out of the vehicle.  “Miss Lark?”  He turned and looked at the men.  “What did you say to her?”

“We were just having fun,” one of the men, Ted, said.  “Like the old days.”

“This isn’t High School!  We protect and serve everyone in this town, no exceptions, with kindness and decency.”  He looked back and forth between them.  “You’re both suspended without pay for three days.  Now grow the hell up, or find other jobs.”

Then he climbed into SUV and headed for a little house near the shore.

When he got there, he found her bike leaned against the porch.  He knocked for a minute and waited, but no one came.  He was about to leave when he caught sight of a figure down the beach, sitting on a huge driftwood log.

Adelind didn’t look up, just stared out at the horizon.  “Go away.”

“I’m so sorry.”  He stood there, scuffling his toe.  “I…I keep making this worse.”

“Why does it matter to you?”  Her voice was raw, like she had been crying, and looking down, he saw a bandana balled up in her hand.  “I’m no one.”

“Everyone is someone.  May I sit?”  He watched as she shrugged, then took a seat on the log a respectful distance away.  “You were right, I don’t remember you.  I am fairly certain that I wasn’t directly responsible for the frog incident, but that doesn’t negate that my friends probably were.  And I am sorry for that.  For them.  We all could have…should have been nicer people, in high school.”

Adelind shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does.  Miss Lark…Adelind.”  She looked up at him with eyes rimmed red, and his heart seized a bit.  “I suspended those men back there.  And if they fall out again, I’ll fire them.  I hope that I am a better man than I was in high school.  And I won’t put up with that behavior from those serving under me.  You don’t deserve that.  And you do matter.”

“Why?”  Her voice was quiet, whisper soft, and he took a risk, laying his hand carefully on hers.  She twitched but didn’t pull away.

“Because you’re someone who risked your own safety for a kitten.  And that should have been commended.”  Kevin found himself taking a deep breath.  “And because yesterday, when I caught you, I felt something.  I can’t explain it, but it was like…I should know you.  And I want to.  Please.”

She looked down at his hand on hers.  It felt warm and her skin tingled at his touch.  She remembered the green of his eyes yesterday, the familiarity in them, like she knew him better than she did.  It was terrifying, and every fiber of her was screaming at her to say no, to guard her heart.  Then his finger gently traced her bracelet.  She breathed out.  “Okay.”

“Sorry?” He looked at her.

“Dinner.  Not tonight.  Friday?”  Her heart was hammering in her chest.

“I’ll pick you up.  Seven?”  He was smiling at her, a heartbreaking smile, and she found herself smiling softly in return. 

“Yeah.  Okay.”  He squeezed her hand softly and stood up.  “Chief Harper…”

“Kevin.”  He smiled at her.  “Please call me Kevin.”

“Good night.”  Sitting on the log, she watched him go.  Then breathing slowly, she stood to go inside and call the only person she could think of.

“Hello, Mary Margaret?”  Adelind’s voice shook just a bit.  “I think I need your help.”

*****

Moe French gave her the afternoon off, so she found herself sitting in Mary Margaret’s loft shortly after end of classes for the day, surrounded by clothes.  They were joined by Belle, who had been tipped off by her father, and Emma, who had run into Mary Margaret at Granny’s that morning. 

It was a weird thing, to be back to being best friends with someone you had come to think of as a mother, but Emma was coping.  Now she watched as Del fought through the urge to hyperventilate.  “This was such a bad idea.  I shouldn’t have said yes.  I should call and cancel.”

Belle grabbed the cell phone out of her hand.  “You will do no such thing.  It will be fine.  Remember how you managed this with Graham?”

Emma grimaced awkwardly as the center of attention blanched.  “We grew up together, since our fathers worked the same boat.  It was just…easy.  This isn’t.”

Mary Margaret came out of the closet with another dress.  “Here, try this one.”

The poor girl was pushed into the bathroom, only to emerge moments later.  The dress was a soft grey color, one that highlighted her eyes, even with her glasses.  “That’s the one.”  Emma spoke with a tone of authority.  “It looks great one you.”

Belle sat her down then and started working on her hair, brushing it out gently until it was manageable, and then separating it out and braiding parts, then twisting them up in the back to form a pretty bun.  While she worked, Mary Margaret settled on a low stool in front of her and worked on her make up.

“There,” the school teacher said, smiling.  “Perfect.”

Adelind stood in her borrowed shoes and dress, a thin cardigan soft around her shoulders.  She looked in the mirror wide eyed.  “Wow.”

“Come on.”  Emma smiled and grabbed her coat.  “I’ll drop you back at your place.”

******

A few minutes before seven found her pacing the floor of what her mother had grandly called the great room.  In reality, their house was tiny, not much bigger than Mary Margaret and Belle’s loft.  The great room held a few bookshelves and a worn old sofa before a small hearth fire.  A four seat dinner table sat in the kitchen, a small side board near it holding plates.  Down a small hall was the little bathroom with its ancient tub and shower and the room that was her parents’.  She had kept their furniture and changed the sheets periodically for guests who never came.  Up a small spiral staircase was a sleeping loft with a half wall where Adelind slept. 

From the couch, the large grey tabby regarded her with something like amusement.  “Argo, please stop starring.”  Then she giggled a little hysterically.  “I’m talking to the cat.  Perfect.  I’m completely sane and normal.  Absolutely. This was a horrible idea.”

The knock at the door stopped her, and she took a deep breath.  Walking to it, she pulled it open to find Kevin in a pair of khakis and a slate blue button up shirt.  His eyes widened.  “Adelind, you look…perfect.”

“Thank you.”  She fought to keep her hands from shaking as she picked up her purse and turned the little knob that locked the door.  “You look very nice as well.”

He offered her his arm and after a moment of hesitation, she took it, letting him walk her to a different SUV, his personal vehicle.  Opening the door, he helped her in, and then crossed to the other side.

They drove to a little restaurant near the docks, an Italian place that Adelind had only eaten at once, on her sixteenth birthday.  Her parents had saved up to make it special.  After they died, she had never been back.  Now, Kevin Harper again gave her his arm and led the way, speaking in low tones to the maître d.  She was aware of the eyes on them and she felt her stomach flip flop.

They were seated in a quiet corner.  “Do you like wine?” Kevin asked her.  She nodded, so he asked their waiter for two waters and a bottle of red wine.  She used the time to study the menu, and when the man came back, she ordered, asking for a salad to start and then a pasta that sounded good but wasn’t too expensive.  Kevin smiled at her kindly and ordered the same, adding an appetizer order.  Once the waiter was gone, her mouth felt suddenly dry.  She didn’t have a clue how to do this. 

“Hey,” he said softly.  “It’s okay.”  Like he was approaching a frightened animal, he slowly reached out and put his hand on hers, stroking the back of it in gentle circles. 

“I was never very good at this.”  She glanced down, then looked back up.  “I don’t really know how.”

“Tell me about the flower shop.  What do you like about it?” He smiled at her in a reassuring way and she found herself smiling softly in return.  She began talking about Moe, the customers, the flowers.  Especially the flowers. 

The way they had their own language.  The way that people lit up to receive them.  The way she could look at them and see in her head how they could go together.  How holding them, handling them, made her feel peaceful and safe.

“Plants and flowers make sense.”  She took a sip of her wine.  “I had planned to go to college for horticulture, before…”  She stopped, surprised when the waiter appeared with the bruschetta that Kevin had ordered.

“Your parents.”  He finished it for her.  “I’m sorry.  I lost my dad young.  I know that’s hard.”

Adelind tried to remember if she knew that or not.  “I’m sorry for your loss, too.”

“See, you do just fine.”  He smiled and reached over, handing her one of the toast points.

She took it and ate a bite, chewing it and letting the flavors fall over her tongue.  She tried to remember what her mother told her as a girl.  “What about you?  What do you do when you aren’t at the station?”

His grin widened and he was off, telling her about hiking along the beach and through the woods, taking pictures.  One topic led to another as they ate, and before long, they had finished the bottle of wine along with their entrees.  The waiter came, and Kevin looked at her appraisingly before ordering them coffee and a tiramisu to share.

As their forks cleaned the plate, he suddenly reached over and brushed her thumb against the edge of her mouth.  The intimacy of the gesture left her breathless.  He seemed to sense it might be too much, so he pulled back but kept smiling at her, and she relaxed as he paid the check.

The drive back to her house was quiet.  When they got out, he looked at her.  “Do you want to walk a little, along the shore?”

Adelind considered, then slipped off her shoes, leaving them on her porch.  She pulled on a pair of wellies that had been beside the door instead and found Kevin smiling at her.  “What?”

“I like that you’re practical.  A lot of women would say no because of their shoes.”  He stopped, but she smiled in return.

He held her hand as they walked, watching the moonlight on the waves and looking at the stars.  When they reached the log they had sat on a few days before, they settled down next to each other.  This time, Kevin sat close to her, his side pressed gently against her soft warmth.  He could smell her hair, a soft floral scent mixing with the sea air.

“My father and I used to sit here.”  Her voice was gentle, wrapping around him as her hand squeezed his.  “He was a sailor in the navy before marrying my mother, and he loved the stars.  He used to tell me all the ancient myths about them.  I come here when I miss them most.”

He turned to her just as she looked at him, and their lips brushed.  Adelind froze for a second.  He brought his free hand up slowly, looking in her eyes as he cupped her cheek.  “I’d really like to kiss you, Adelind.”

Her heart was a small bird, flapping desperately in a case.  It had been so long since she had been touched as much as he had touched her tonight, she felt like her entire body was crackling with electricity.  “Okay.” 

This time, his lips met hers with purpose, dancing and sliding and making her feel light headed.  Her own hand came up and into his hair, surprisingly soft, as her mouth opened to him and he deepened the kiss.  When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing fast, their foreheads pressed together.

“I should…I have an early day at the station.”  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt her stiffen, then start to pull away.  Looking into her eyes, he saw the tinge of hurt.  “Adelind…I want to see you again.  Soon.”

She had thought that he was dismissing her, that he hadn’t…but no, she could see it in his eyes, how much he wanted to stay.  “I’d…like that.”

He walked her back to her door and kissed her again, softly this time, pulling away before he lost the will to leave.  He was trying to take this slow, be a gentleman with her.  “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She smiled softly, and he felt his chest constrict.  “Good night, Kevin.”  She knew he waited until she was inside and the lights were on.  Only then did she hear the SUV start and pull away.

She leaned against the door and pressed her fingers to her lips.  A soft smile lit her face as butterflies filled her chest.

******

The next day, Killian stopped by the station to confirm the details of that night’s apparently weekly poker game.  Harper had taken to hosting it at his house, since he was single and no one cared about cigar smoke there.

He found the man in question in his office, smiling widely and humming under his breath.  “You look chipper today, mate.”

Harper looked up.  “Jones!  Coming by to confirm poker tonight?”

“Indeed.”  Killian looked at him.  “So, to what do we owe the exceptionally good mood?”

The man seemed to consider for a long moment, then grinned like he couldn’t help it.  “I took Adelind Lark to dinner last night.”

“And it went well?”  Killian smiled wider.  “Well done.”

“It still seems crazy.  When she talks, she’s so passionate and strong.  I can’t understand how I missed that.”  His smile was introspective now.  “And beautiful.  She’s really beautiful.”

“Sounds like you’re already a winner today then, mate.”  Killian grinned at him.  “It will make me feel better about cleaning the floor with you tonight.”

Harper laughed and clapped him on the back.  As soon as the man left, he picked up the phone and dialed the number Adelind had given him the night before.  As it rang, he just couldn’t stop smiling.

******

Having girlfriends was a new experience for her.  Mary Margaret had been kind to her in high school and remained so when she had returned from college to teach here.  Belle was a year or two older, and hadn’t known her in high school, but had treated her well when she went to work with Mr. French.  And now Emma.  Which was how she ended up in a booth with all of them Saturday night.

Emma seemed a little distracted, but she had rarely seen her out of Sherriff mode since she had assumed the office.  Meanwhile, Belle and Mary Margaret asked for all the details on her date.  She told them about the restaurant and the food, and the walk on the beach.  She didn’t go into detail about the kiss, but just the mention of it had the two of them giggling like school girls.  She caught Emma’s eye and smiled at the kind smile and slight eye roll.

“So, you’re seeing him again, right?”  Belle smiled as she ate one of her fries.

Adelind nodded, blushing.  “We’re going hiking tomorrow.”  And then smiled as Mary Margaret and Belle debated on what she should wear and how to fix her hair and if make-up was a thing while hiking.  But in her mind, Adelind couldn’t stop remember the feeling of him kissing her softly goodnight.


	3. Through the Veil Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains adult sexy times. FYI.

Over the next week, Killian and Emma compared notes as they watched their friends dance around their relationship.  The hiking had gone well, according to Kevin, with a picnic lunch at the top of a trailhead on a cliff overlooking the sea.  She had smiled and named different plants as they had walked, and he had kissed her for a longtime on the blanket he had brought, his fingers finding her hair.

They had gone to the little movie theater in town for a movie, his arm around her shoulders, Adelind told Emma.  They had shared popcorn and M&Ms and after they had gone for coffee at Granny’s.

Now, tonight, she had asked him to dinner at her home.  Emma had gone shopping with her the day before, and suspected what she might have in mind when, in addition to a new skirt and silk blouse, she had bought a nice, matching bra and panties.  She had also helped her buy a bottle of wine.

It was Saturday and neither of them had anywhere to be in the morning.  Adelind had spent some time straitening up the house- changing the sheets on her bed and making it up; laying in a fire in the hearth, ready to be lit; dusting the bookshelves around her collection of poetry and novels and books on plants; and cleaning the bathroom.

Then she had started cooking.  She had the old handwritten notebook her mother had kept of recipes open as she made the seafood bisque that was the staple of special dinners.  A tossed salad sat in the crisper, and bread fresh from the bakery was in the oven on warm.  She had even made her mother’s icebox lemon pie for dessert.

Now, as the clock crept up to seven, she had changed and put on some soft music, an old jazz album she remembered her parents dancing to when she was little.  The fire blazed merrily.  A knock at the door came, and she opened it to find Kevin in a pair of jeans and a soft chambray shirt, holding a bouquet of gardenias.  His face broke into a wide smile at the soft lilac color of her blouse and the sway of black at her skirt.  “Hello, Adelind.”

“Come in,” she said, stepping back to let him pass.  She took the flowers from him, their smell washing over her.  Gardenias meant loveliness and secret love, and her heart beat a little faster as she wondered if he remembered her telling him about the language expressed with flowers.  “I’ll just put these in a vase.”

She turned and went to the kitchen space, pulling a small cube shaped glass vase from under the sink.  She took a long moment to trim the stems just a little and arrange them.  When she looked up, she was surprised to find Kevin watching her intently.  “What?”

“You had this look on your face, this intense joy.”  He smiled softly and brought a hand up to stroke her cheek.  “You look beautiful like that.  Stunning.”

Adelind blushed, still not used to the effusive praise from a man.  “Shall we eat?”

Over the meal, Kevin told her more about his family and she told him about hers.  Stories of childhood and family events, and traditions they had grown up in.  There was something in the air around them, a sort of crackling energy as they ate, an anticipation.  After dinner, they sat on the couch before the fire, eating their pie.  “Everything was delicious.  Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it.  They were my mother’s recipes.  She used to make them for my father’s birthday.”  She set her empty plate down on the old trunk that served as a coffee table.  He set his down next to hers.  “After I’d go to bed, they’d put on this album, and dance.  I used to sneak peeks from my bedroom.”

He smiled at her and leaned over, brushing a kiss to the tip of her nose.  “Well, Miss Lark.”  He stood, offering his hand to her.  “May I have this dance?”

She flushed slightly as she took it, letting him pull her up into his arms.  He was a good dancer, leading easily with gentle touches on her shoulder or in the palm of the hand he held.

He pulled her closer and her head rested on his shoulder, and it just seemed right to brush her lips against his neck.  He made a soft sound, like a strained sigh and stopped turning them.  Instead, his arms came up and into her hair, tilting her head to his and pressing his lips gently but insistently to hers.  She opened to him as warmth flooded her body, that strange, prickly electric feeling dancing over her skin.  Her own hands moved down to his waist, pulling him tightly against her.  She felt the groan that rumbled through him as he plundered her mouth, then moved to nip and suckle along her jaw line and down her neck to her pulse point.

She moaned softly and he pulled away for just a moment to look into her eyes.  “Adelind?”

A soft smile met him and she took his hand, leading him over to the spiral staircase up to her sleeping loft.  He looked at her in awe as he followed her up, coming out at the edge of the half-wall.  A full sized bed covered in a chintz quilt filled much of the space, with a small dresser and a wardrobe against the wall.  Adelind let go of his hand, and moved to a small bedside table, pulling open the drawer and removing a couple of foil wrappers from a package she had bought that morning at the pharmacy.

She turned to him, smiling shyly.  He closed the distance between them, drawing her into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.  “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

Adelind looked up at his eyes and thought how much had changed in a week.  For what felt like the first time in forever, she didn’t feel empty or lost or invisible.  He had given her that.  So now she wanted him to see all of her.  “Very sure.”  She leaned up and kissed him passionately, and he responded instantly, his hands drifting over her body and then back up, working the buttons of her blouse.

Soon, the silk was pooled on the floor behind her, covered with his shirt and her skirt.  She was laying back on the bed, hair splayed out like dark fire around her head as he knelt between her thighs, one leg pressed teasingly against her apex while his mouth worked one peaked nipple through the lace of her bra.  The noises she was making as pleasure built in her would have embarrassed her, but she felt too good, too right.  It all felt totally right, as if he had always known her like this.

Her nails scratched down his back and then slid around his waist, working at the button and fly of his jeans.  He groaned as she palmed him through the denim, then pulled back for a moment, standing to shimmy out of the pants, and then his boxers.  She blushed as she looked at him.  The bedside light was still on, and she wasn’t used to seeing men like this.  She and Graham had fumbled together a few times before Emma came to town, but always in the dark of his bedroom.

He smiled at her and returned to the bed, smiling.  “You are so very beautiful, Adelind.”  His hand moved slowly, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.  He drew it from her slowly, dropping it next to the bed.  “Perfect.  I’m going to make you feel so good, darling.”

And then his body returned to hers, his hands and lips trailing wild fire across her skin as he went, slowly and maddeningly worshiping her body.  Everything was coiled tight and on edge as he slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties, moving them down her body and leaving her totally bare.  Then his fingers were there, right there, sliding through her wetness, bring a hint of the friction she wanted.  “Kevin.”  His name was a low moan as she ground herself against his hand.  “Please.”

“Such a wanton thing.”  And then a finger was sliding into her.  “Christ, Adelind, you’re so gloriously wet for me.”  His mouth came down, worrying her earlobe as he pressed himself against her thigh.  “It makes me so hard, knowing I can do this to you.”

A second finger joined the first as he kissed down her body, chuckling against her skin as she writhed against him.  She couldn’t form words, just breathless moans and cries as everything spiraled tighter and tighter inside her.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he whispered, “Come for me, Del.”  The name shot through her as his lips closed around that small bundle of nerves just above his fingers, suckling hard.

Everything in her shook apart, as if the fibers of her being had imploded, and then come back together.  She came back to herself with him kissing her cheeks gently and stroking her hair. 

“Are you all right?”  His voice held a soft note of concern and she swam through the sensation of being boneless.  Her own hand came up and cupped his face softly.

“You called me Del.”  It was a statement and a question, all rolled into one.

Kevin seemed to think for a moment.  “I don’t know where it came from, it just felt right.  Is that…okay?”

In answer, she pulled him down to kiss her, deepening it and reaching down their bodies, finding him hard under her hand.  He moaned into her mouth as she stroked her small hand over him, making him even harder.  When he whimpered, she pulled her hand away and reached for one of the foil packets.  He watched her with hooded eyes, blown black with desire, as she opened in, sliding the condom onto him.

Kevin moved, lining himself up with her and then slowly he pushed in.  She was tight around him, achingly tight, and soaked from her first climax.  He stretched her, just this side of pleasure from pain, until he was seated to the hilt.  He stilled, his hands laced with hers, her pulse beating rapidly around him, holding on until she arched her hips a little.

His movements were languid, the draw and slide of him through her igniting her again, spreading through her as she brought a hand up, playing over a scar on his arm.  ‘Arrow’ her mind said.  But no, that made no sense.  He didn’t bow hunt.  Again, her fingers caressed the spot.  ‘Arrow.’

Her eyes closed as he changed his angle, hitting her just a little deeper, and then the phantom feeling of coarse wool was at her back, red wool, and the sound of the sea outside a cave as he moved in her, pressure increasing like the tide.  A sword, a dagger, a magic spell.

She gasped and forced her eyes open to look at his face, seeing only naked pleasure there, need and want as he moved a little faster.  It was like a waking daydream, tugging at her consciousness as he began to thrust harder, deeper, faster, one hand drifting down to touch her there.

And then she was falingl, down, down; out of time and place, into a bedroom that was theirs, into a life that was theirs, dinners and friendships and moments.  A grey suit on a beach, a white silk dress like something from ancient Greece, strange traditions and words.  Loss, love, regret rolled through her as her body unspooled, clenching around him and dragging him down with her.

When she opened her eyes after a while, his warm weight was half on top of her, and hazy images floated away through the mist.  He was looking at her with joy and awe.  “Adelind.”

“Del.”  She pressed her lips to his strong jaw, her fingers carding his hair, her other hand tracing that scar.  ‘Arrow.’  “I like that you called me Del.”

******

Emma looked at her curse board, and thought perhaps she was overthinking this.  It had been almost a month since the curse had happened.  Killian watched her from the edge of her desk where he sat eating Granny’s take-out.  Something about all of this was different.  And then.

She began to pull people off the board and make two stacks.  She worked in silence, and Killian knew her well enough by now to let her work through it.  Then she relabeled the board: adversely effected and happy.

Pictures started going back up.  Ruby- married to Victor Whale, running the diner, seemingly thrilled.  Happy.  Ashley Boyd- Married to Thomas, Alexandra at home, now owned a cupcake shop.  Happy.  Mary Margaret- school teacher, spinster, not raising her son.  Adversely effected.

On it went until they had a whole new board.  “Son of a bitch.”  Emma looked at it, then looked at Killian.  “Do you see it?”

“Aye, love.  Bloody hell.”  Someone had been punishing those in power.  Regina and Rumple had been responsible for the first curse.  They were in jail.  Mary Margaret and David had been responsible for the second curse.  They were separated again.  Mary Margaret had lost her child.  She and Killian had been left largely untouched.  King George was in jail.

“But why Del and Caius?”  Killian was looking at it, considering.  “Their happiness has harmed none.  They held no real power.  And they’re finding each other again.  They’ve been dating for most of the month.”

Emma considered for a long moment.  Then… “Everyone else on this board used the curse to either get something they wanted or get back to someone.  Or they were a generally nasty piece of work.  Del and Cai, that’s personal.”

Suddenly, Emma got a bad feeling.  “Where are they now?”

“Del’s at work, and Kevin’s at the station.”  Killian looked at her.  “Emma?”

“Something feels…wrong.”

******

A call to Game of Thorns turned up that Adelind had not shown up for work.  Moe was mildly concerned, but not overwrought.  “She’s been busy lately with her young man.  I assumed she got the days confused.”

Kevin answered his office phone on the first ring.  “Mate, its Killian.  Is Adelind with you?”

“No.”  Kevin seemed to be in a good mood.  “She’s at work.  Why?”

Killian looked at Emma, who nodded.  “Look, mate, I don’t mean to alarm you, but Adelind isn’t at work.  Is it possible she stayed home today?”

Now Kevin sounded concerned.  “I slept over last night.  I had to leave early, but we had breakfast, and then she was going to get ready for work.”  He paused.  “I’m leaving now, I’ll meet you at her house.”

“On our way, mate.”

******

The front door was wide open when they got there.  Inside, books were strewn on the floor, and broken glass littered the kitchen.  “Adelind!”  Killian called as he and Emma made their way inside.  “Miss Lark!”

A noise in the loft had Emma drawing her gun, until a large grey tabby peeked its head over the railing and meowed.

“Del!”  Kevin’s voice called from outside.  He ran in the door, then stopped, looking around in horror.  “No.”

Emma came back from clearing the bedroom and bathroom.  “She’s not here.”

Killian looked through the kitchen carefully, avoiding the glass.  “I’ve got a little blood.  Someone cut themselves.”

Kevin made a sound like a moan.  “Who did this?”

Emma looked at him.  “Let’s step outside.”  She moved, steering the man onto the porch, Killian following and pulling the door to.  Against the rail stood Del’s bike. “Kevin, has Adelind said anything about people harassing her lately?  Anyone who has been behaving oddly?”

“No.”  He closed his eyes, his face tense.  “She’s been so happy, since we…ever since we started seeing each other, she’s been happy and at ease.”

“Where would they take her, love?”  Killian looked at Emma.  She closed her eyes and thought.  Then she knew.  The epicenter of magic in this damn town.

“Come on, we need to go to the well.”

******

The three of them crept through the woods toward the wishing well.  The one August has tried to use to convince her of magic.  The one Rumplestiltskin had used to bring magic back to town.  The one that had nearly killed her and her mother.  She hated the damn thing.  And she wished for Regina or Gold, or her father with a sword beside her. 

A woman stood facing the well with her back toward them.  On the ground at her feet, Adelind lay unconscious, her white eyelet dress smeared with a little bit of blood.  The woman was mumbling to herself when Del stirred.

“Finally awake.  Good.”  Her voice seemed to register with Del as she fought toward consciousness. 

“You’re…Lydia?  The baker’s wife?”  Del looked confused, but seemed to be moving okay.  She moved away as she sat up, wincing as though her head clearly hurt.  “What did you do to me?”

“I hit you with a vase.”  The matter-of-fact tone made Emma’s blood run cold.  She had heard crazy before, and this sounded like it.  “And I’m the Baker’s widow.  He was killed by a flying monkey when the Queen hauled us all back to the enchanted forest.”

“I’m sorry.” Del moved again, pushing herself to standing.  “But why did you attack me?  And, enchanted forest?”

“Because you’re a seer, you silly cow.”  The woman turned and Emma could see the hatred on her face.  “Even with my curse blocking things, it was only a matter of time before you got your memories back.  Just like poor Graham Humbert did.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  But even as Adelind said it, Emma could tell it wasn’t entirely true.  “You’re mad.”

“Stupid girl.”  The woman sneered now.  “First my husband and I were ripped from our lives by the first curse.  Then he died.  Then the Royals decided what was best and just cursed us again, and now I can’t even visit his grave.  And just when I thought I could get over it, and move on, just when I got interested in someone, you came along and stole one of the few available men.”

Del was very slowly backing away from the woman, who almost didn’t seem to notice.  “Looking, I really don’t know what you are talking about.  I am sorry for your loss, but…”

“You were supposed to stay a meek little mouse, in your meek little hole, and leave Kevin Harper free for the claiming.  If only that damned Sherriff hadn’t interfered.  But I learned something in the last trip to the old world.”  She raised her hands and a spinning ball of sickly green energy spun around.  Emma felt her own magic hum in response, and she raised her hand, but she didn’t think she’d get there in time. “I should have just killed you when I cast the curse.”

And then Kevin was moving, running full force forward.  “Del!”  He threw himself at his lover as the woman threw the spell at her.  His broad back shielded her as he took the brunt of the magic, collapsing in her arms.

“Kevin!”  Adelind’s voice was panicked.  The witch seemed to winding up for round three when Emma blasted her with white magic, sending her flying into a stout tree.  She landed in an unconscious heap by a tree.  Killian moved, taking the rope he carried and binding the woman.  Emma paused to add her own magic to bind her, then they moved over to where Del cradled Kevin in her lap.

He wasn’t moving, not breathing.  His face was impossibly pale and his lips were bloodless.  Tears streamed down Adelind’s face as she murmured, “No. No, no, no.  Kevin, please.  Come back.”

“Adelind.”  Emma knelt next to her.  “I’m sorry.”

“He can’t be gone.”  Her voice was a little hysterical.  “He saw me.  He made me whole.  I can’t…I need him.”

“Do you love him, lass?”  Killian also knelt down.

“So much it hurts to breath.”  Del was crying now, not sobs, just little hitched breaths.

“I know you don’t remember me, lass, but I need you to trust me now.”  Killian looked at her, a gentle smile on his face.  “You can save him.  You recognize what he was to you.  You can bring him back.”

“How?” She looked between them as she rocked his body back and forth.  “He’s dead.”

“Kiss him, Adelind.”  Emma squeezed her hand.  “Trust us, I promise.  This will work.”

Adelind looked down into his face, her hand brushing the hair back from his forehead.  “Please, Kevin.  I love you.  Please, comeback.”

Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his.  And a pulse like a sonic boom moved out from them with a wave of golden light, shaking the trees around them as it moved out toward the town.  On Main Street, David and Katherine stopped and looked at each other and the baby carriage he was pushing.  Together they both turned and hurried toward the school, only to be met on the steps by Frederick, who wrapped Katherine tight in his arms, and Mary Margaret, sobbing as David handed her Neal. 

All over town, people seemed to wake up, finding their loved ones, and looking at the changes wrought by this curse.  And back in the glade near the wall, Killian and Emma stood to give their friends some space. 

“Adelphia.”  Caius breathed her name as he woke up, gasping.  Del pressed her lips to his firmly as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.  “Oh, my love.”

“Cai.  Cai, Cai, Cai.”  She kissed his face repeatedly.  “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I had to save you.”  He struggled to sit up.  “I can’t live without you.”

“Ditto.”  Resting her forehead on his, she whispered, “Let’s go home.”

*******

Storybrooke slowly recovered.  Del moved back to Kevin’s house, bringing Argo with her, along with some heirlooms that, while false, still felt a part of her.  She had a whole new appreciation for the difficulty of living with false memories.

Regina and Gold were released and Belle moved back in with her husband.  David and Neal returned to the loft, and while Katherine had felt a loss at the child she briefly believed was hers, she was finally able to share the news with Frederick she had been planning to just before the curse was cast- she was expecting their first child.

A week after the curse was broken, Del and Kevin met Emma, Killian, Henry, and the Charmings for dinner. 

“So, this was all revenge for the unintended consequences of our curses?”  Snow looked deeply perturbed.  “That poor woman.”

“It doesn’t excuse what she did.” Emma took a bite of her burger, looking to where Del sat, Kevin’s arm protectively around her.  “If we had been any slower, Del would be dead.”

“How did she cast the curse, if what she loved was Kevin?”  Charming bounced Neal on his knee.

“Turns out she desired Harper here, but she didn’t love him.”  He paused, contemplating their food before continuing.  “Turns out, she had a well-loved old cat die.  She cut out its heart and used it.”

“Gross.”  Henry took a sip of his cocoa.  “I’m just glad that everything worked out.”

“And that you went on your surprise trip.”  Del nodded.  “Otherwise, who knows how long we would have been cursed.”

“I’ll drink to that.”  Emma drank some of her beer.  “Here’s to a period of peace.  It would be nice to have a break before the next villain shows up.”

“Knock on wood.”  Killian tapped on the window sill.  “Now, who wants dessert?  That sounds like a happily ever after.”

 


End file.
